La prophetie
by bizalajou
Summary: Reviendront les jours obscurs, Où l'on craindra pour le futur Et la destinée des mondes..."
1. Astronomy Domine

Ma première fic (et la seule avant un bon bout de temps : je vais essayer d'y mettre toutes mes idées). Elle a germé il y a qq temps alors que j'en lisais d'autres.  
  
Je voudrais adresser quelques remerciements : Tout d'abord à Hélène qui m'a fait connaître ce site et que je vais pousser à poster sa fic ; A Raphaelle qui "malgré tout" m'a bien débloqué ; A Anne pour ses corrections (et bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, je ne ferais appel à elle que pr le prologue) ; A Pierre pour ses remarques passées et à venir, toujours avisées ; A Freddie Mercury pour mes oreilles ; Aux autres qui ne m'ont pas encore aidé mais qui n'y manqueront pas (je détaillerai au fur et à mesure de leurs aides respectives) ; A Julien parce que comme il a mauvais caractère...  
  
Présentation de quelques personnages (qui existent au jour d'aujourd'hui ; il est bien entendu que cette liste n'est pas exhaustive. D'ailleurs elle n'est plus à jour, aujourd'hui où je publie la fic). Toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels est vraisemblablement volontaire (amusez vous! Le premier qui trouve toutes les références je dis chapeau bas!) :  
  
Cassandre : 1ere année Serpentard.

Thomas : 1ere année Pouffsouffle

Ann Omal Ocaris : Prof

Eurype (Le Terrible) : créature (hybride avec du sang de manticore sans doute) assurant la DCFM

Phinéas Gage : sans doute le remplaçant de Rusard (sous reserve)

Simon Beedle et Art Tatum : 1ere année Pouffsouffle

Manoubehn Mahatma : 4 ou 5e année Serdaigle

Mohandas Mahatma : 1ere année Serpentard

Mickael King : 1ere année Gryffondor

Junior Buisson : Ministre de la Magie

Malo Maclew : 1ere année Gryffondor

* * *

****

* * *

LA PROPHETIE

* * *

De mémoire de Sir Nicholas, on n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans cette tour. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, elle les aperçut nombreux autour du lit dans lequel elle était allongée, son lit. Sa vue troublée ne reconnu qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur. Recouvrant l'usage de ses deux yeux (ndr : enfin ses deux premiers ; le 3e lui restait clos comme à son habitude), elle aperçut Minerva l'air passablement inquiète mais qui, se voulant rassurante, lui lança un sourire. " Le premier sourire qu'elle me fait!" pensa le Professeur Trelawney, "Depuis 47 ans, il était temps!". Elle prit ensuite le temps de détailler les personnes un peu en retrait : Harry Potter ("tiens ?! Toujours pas mort?!"), Hermione Granger ("Dommage qu'une fille aussi intelligente soit restée aussi fermée face à l'Art de la Divination"), Severus Rogue ("Pourquoi est-il là? A voir son air ennuyé il ne semble pas être venu de gaieté de coeur"), et l'élève qui les avait prévenu. "Un futur grand de notre Art!" se félicita t'elle.  
  
Rompant le silence Dumbledore prit la parole.  
-"Ca va Sybill? Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez. Voilà trois jours que vous êtes inconsciente".  
-"Je... Oui ça peut aller. Je me sens un peu fatiguée c'est tout". Marquant un temps d'arrêt, elle sembla hésiter à continuer.  
-"Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer". Joignant le geste à la parole, il invita les autres à se retirer.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprétait, fermant la marche, à passer la porte, il entendit son professeur de divination lancer une plainte de douleur. En se retournant, il la vit, assise dans son lit, le corps aussi immobile que ses yeux exorbités qui fixaient Dumbledore.  
Soudain, une voix s'échappa de la bouche de Sybill Trelawney. Une voix grave et profonde, qui semblait résonner dans la chambre exigue du professeur, etfaire écho tant sur les murs de pierre que sur les poutres au plafond, ou le parquet au sol. Un râle qui se transforma étrangement en une mélopée mélodieuse :

  
_"Reviendront les jours obscurs,  
Où l'on craindra pour le futur  
Et la destinée des mondes._

_Le mal reviendra par lui,  
Ralliant et asservissant,  
Signant ses méfaits par le sang,  
Que s'étende la couleur suie._

_Mais ce sera aussi le temps  
Pour une renaissance :  
Bravoure et Intelligence  
Seront ses qualités pourtant._

_A la manière de l'Onde  
Aux caps incertains, l'Avenir  
Lui même, ne saura choisir"_

Ce furent ses derniers mots. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son regard se vida, avant qu'elle ne retombe mollement sur son lit. Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle précautionneusement et posa la main sur le visage de la voyante, l'air songeur. Lui fermant ses yeux, il murmura plusieurs bribes de phrases: " La chant du cygne..." "Ainsi donc..." "J'avais du mal à la croire mais..." "Etrange, étrange...".  
Brusquement il reprit conscience des personnes qui étaient revenues l'entourer dans la salle. Se tournant vers Harry Potter, il esquissa un sourire crispé : " Je crois que cette fois ne te concerne plus. L'as-tu enregistré? Puis-je compter sur toi pour archiver cette prophétie au Ministère?". Sans attendre l'aquiescement d'Harry, il s'adressa tristement au Professeur Mac Gonagall " il m'est avis qu'il va falloir s'occupper de ses funérailles".

* * *

Hum... plutôt que de vous raconter de quoi cela parle, voici le premier chapitre du prologue (que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire) :  
  
_Aux héros de la Grande Guerre firent place de paisibles sorciers, aspirants à vivre paisiblement leurs vies. Reprendre le cours normal des choses, reprendre leurs professions de tavernier, de marchands de farces et attrapes, ou de conseiller au Ministère de la magie… et plutôt finir leur vie sur leur lit de mort que sur un champ de bataille. Le temps les transforma ensuite, en souvenirs, de plus en plus lointains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'une simple liste de noms, un cours de plus pour le Professeur Binns, coincés entre la " Révolution des Gobelins " et "l'Abolition de l'esclavage des Elfes de maison "_.  
  
Parlons des choses qui fâchent maintenant : je suis assez paresseux, et j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Eh oui, pour parfaire mon image de mr je-sais-tout, je dois affiner ma culture... et je ne parle pas de mon penchant pr la drague qui m'oblige à des séances de pompes et d'abdo quotidiennes !!! (ne cherchez pas, comprendont ceux qui doivent comprendre) . Par contre, je suis ouvert aux idées (aux bonnes), donc si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas.  
Dernière remarque et après je me remets à révasser... heu non, à ma fic ! Mon style sera très pompeux voire un tantinet grandiloquent, avec beaucoup de mauvais jeux de mots. Mais c'est ainsi qu'on m'aime... :-).


	2. The Show Must Go Oon

Prologue : The show must go on

Aux héros de la Grande Guerre firent place de paisibles sorciers, aspirant à vivre paisiblement leurs vies. Reprendre le cours normal des choses, reprendre leurs professions de tavernier, de marchands de farces et attrapes, ou de conseillers au Ministère de la magie… et finir leur vie dans leur lit de mort plutôt que sur un champ de bataille. Le temps les transforma ensuite, en souvenirs, de plus en plus lointains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'une simple liste de noms, un cours de plus pour le Professeur Binns, coincés entre la " Révolution des Gobelins " et l' " Abolition de l'esclavage des Elfes de maison .  
Cependant, certains (ils ne furent pas nombreux) ne suivirent pas ce chemin. Nostalgiques de leur vie passée aventureuse, ou simplement désireux de tirer un trait sur cette sombre période en faisant de nouveau respecter la justice, ils partirent en quête des derniers bastions de Mangemorts. Ces Aurors consacrèrent leur vie à cette tâche : trouver les fidèles de Lord Voldemort et de son successeur, et les amener devant la Haute Cour Magique de Justice. Lorsque les derniers bastions de partisans tombèrent, les plus anciens Aurors, fatigués tels Maugrey Fol'oeil, goûtèrent au repos qu'ils méritaient. D'autres, les plus jeunes d'entre eux pour la plupart, entreprirent des voyages à travers le monde afin de découvrir ou débusquer d'autres créatures. Les plus intrépides ne revinrent jamais, d'autres furent retrouvés et ramenés morts… mais nombres d'entre eux purent nouer des contacts avec d'autres espèces magiques. Ces contacts enrichirent les connaissances en magie du monde sorcier, l'obligeant à ne plus considérer ces créatures comme des espèces " intelligentes mais néanmoins subordonnées ". Combien auraient été surpris les fameux sympathisants des " lignées pures " de voir déambuler des farfadets sur le Chemin de Traverse pour subtiliser des ingrédients de potions diverses… voire des centaures échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles afin de parfaire leur collection, chose impensable quelques siècles auparavant!  
Parmi ces Aurors était Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-deux-fois-celui-que-l'on-nomme-désormais-mais-avec-crainte-tout-de-même. Celui dont on racontait l'histoire aux enfants de sorciers avant d'éteindre la lumière et de les laisser rêver. Harry Potter, Dumbeldore et tous leurs amis étaient devenus une légende à l'égal de Merlin et des chevaliers de la Table Ronde ou de Circée… Voilà ce qu'il restait de cette fin de XXe siècle, de ce début de XXIe siècle, de ces combats acharnés, de ces sacrifices, de cette lutte sans relâche.

Le monde sorcier, comme depuis l'aube des temps, avait évolué en parallèle du monde moldu. Mais, chose étonnante, sous l'impulsion d'un ministre de la magie les objets moldus avaient fait leur apparition dans la vie courante des sorciers. Très controversé au début de son mandat, Arthur Weasley avait finalement réussi notamment à imposer son Félétone dont l'usage s'était avéré très utile ! S'en était ensuivi une mode moldue au résultats qui n'étaient parfois pas du meilleur goût . Le paroxysme de cette mode fut la période où nombre de sorciers pour suivre La Molde, s'étaient procuré les remplaçants des balais chez les moldus ; une marque même s'était crée et perdurait : les Aspi. L'Aspi 2053 avait commencé une série qui en comptait plus de 100 ! Les Frelons de Wisbourne avait tenté un début de saison avec, catastrophique. Faute d'avoir su maitriser l'art de manier le long gouvernail, fin et souple, rétractable et lesté à son bout, ils s'étaient créés plus d'accidents que de ces " décalages fatals pour la défense " annoncés sur l'Holopub. L'Holopub était quant à lui resté au stade expérimental, ma Molde étant retombée comme un soufflé après quelques années. Longtemps les Psychiage et autres Psychomages s'étaient penchés sur ce phénomène. Volonté d'expier les tortures infligés aux moldus ? sentiment de culpabilité additionné à une nouvelle ouverture d'esprit ? Volonté simplement de renouveler le monde sorcier ? de redonner des idéees neuves (et quoi de plus facile pour cela que d'aller prendre les bonnes chez les autres ?!) ? Les causes n'avaient pas été explicitées clairement. Toujours est-il que les conséquences s'observaient encore aujourd'hui sur le quotidien de tout un chacun.  
D'autres, inspirés par les néo-relations entre les " créatures " et les sorciers avaient tenté de faire de même avec les humains. Plein de bonne foi, ils étaient allé voir les autorités pour se présenter, s'étaient présentés à la porte des grands médias télévisuels et des quotidiens… L'expérience avait tourné court lorsque, las de repousser les assauts d'énergumènes qui prétendaient être venus en balais volants, les services de sécurité de ces entreprises les avaient livrés à la police. Un rapide interrogatoire, un passage éclair devant un juge avec à chaque fois le même discours "je me déplace à travers les cheminées… mais je ne peux rien vous montrer sinon le ministère va me tomber dessus et m'envoyer à Azkaban ! ", avaient conclu à des délires paranoïaco-névrotiques et à des " troubles graves de la personnalités pouvant altérer la vie sociale des prévenus ". Ils avaient tous été envoyés dans des instituts spécialisés pour ce type de troubles. N'avant pas été jugés dangereux, des mesures de sécurités ne furent pas prises : on leur permit même de garder leur bout de bois et leur toge avec eux ! Les recherches après leur évasion ne furent pas non plus poussées et les gardiens de l'asile et autres juges oublièrent bien vite cet incident, bien aidés il est vrai par le service des usages abusifs de la magie. Finalement, il avait été conclu de cet essai, que pour le monde magique il était préférable de rester caché ; mais de laisser une porte ouverte aux idées et inventions moldues.  
Azkaban. Azkaban, la grande prison tant admirée, celle d'où personne ne s'échappe, celle d'où personne ne réchappe avait fermée. Sirius Black en premier lieu, puis Voldemort avaient montré chacun à leur façon, les limites de la construction. Non, elle n'était pas inviolable, et non ses gardiens n'étaient pas infaillibles. Les détraqueurs étaient même de formidable machine de guerre ! La confiance des sorciers ne leur fut pas renouvelée. D'où venait-ils ? très peu de gens le savait, et encore moins ne fut mis dans la confidence de leurs " retraites ". Au fil du temps portant, une rumeur s'installa : les Détraqueurs étaient beaucoup plus terrifiants, beaucoup plus puissants, et beaucoup plus impitoyables. On leur prêtait de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles capacités. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent était cette prétendue faculté de pouvoir aspirer la magie autour d'eux. celle d'aspirer la magie. La version la plus courante était la suivante : plus le sorcier était puissant, plus ils absorbaient sa magie, et plus le sorcier était affaibli. Cela ajouté au bonheur qu'ils faisaient disparaître, leur donnait une image de Démons. Et ainsi, la peur accompagnait ces supputations : " et s'ils se retournaient contre nous ? comme les autres ? si… si le ministère n'arrive pas à les maîtriser ? si… " D. Rob'heur et son livre " Azkaban ou la face cachée du ministère ", surfant sur la vague de cette paranoïa de défiance à l'égard de ce dernier, fut un best-seller chez la sorcière de moins de 50 ans. Il y racontait ses déboires avec la justice (lui, l'innocent), son incarcération (injuste) et les sévices qu'il y subit (inhumains), de la pendaison éternelle à la saignée de magie. Il y racontait des tortures d'extraction de magie, des séances durant laquelle on vous ôtait toute idée de bonheur, et toutes sortes d'autres supplices. Ce fut un véritable scandale, poussant le ministre de l'époque à la démission. Heureusement, le dossier fut clos, lorsque cinquante ans plus tard on éplucha les dossiers d'Azkaban. Nulle trace de ce D. Rob'heur… Et après quelques recherches la vérité fut rétablie : ce voleur à la petite semelle avait été jugé et condamné à quelques travaux d'intérêts communs : curetage de sabots de centaures, nettoyage de la voie publique sur l'Allée de Traverse… L'affaire fut par la suite classée, mais la rumeur de " Destracteurs " elle, continua à tourner.  
Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de magie et de sorcellerie, était toujours là…après avoir résisté à Lord Voldemort, à la Molde, à une attaque d'abeilles transmagiques ; et le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise dessus. Chaque année des première années y rentraient avec appréhension, et chaque année des septième années en sortaient, avec la conscience diffuse qu'ils quittaient leurs plus belles années. Cependant, son rôle dans la destruction du dernier mage noir lui avait donner une renommée mondiale. Ainsi on avait pu y voir affluer les demandes d'inscription des quatre coins du monde magique. Ainsi il avait fallu refuser certaines demandes, mais aussi revoir les locaux, agrandir, trouver de nouveaux professeurs, s'adapter aux autres coutumes magiques, tout en conservant l'identité qui faisait la réputation de l'école… cela avait été un grand chantier, mais en quelques années il fut mené à bien. Plus difficile fut l'intégration de ces arrivants aux modes de vie parfois très différents. Que ne fut pas la surprise, par exemple, de voir ces héritiers de la grande et ancestrale magie chinoise arborer non pas une, mais deux baguettes ! Ces baguettes dont l'utilisation n'était pas limitée à la magie et qui servaient également dans les gestes de tous les jours, avaient aussi par leur aspect. Plus petites, plus discrètes, plus pratiques à sortir mais nécessitant plus de dextérité. Les créatures utilisées différaient également, provenant plutôt du paysage asiatique (les dragons n'y avait par exemple rien de commun : longs, très longs, leurs corps dépassaient régulièrement la vingtaine de mètres). Des sorciers Africains ou Amérindiens surprirent eux aussi : la magie antique et les invocations avaient perduré chez eux, la baguette n'était pas systématique voire inconnue pour certains habitants de déserts. La (re-)découverte de ces pratiques permis la diversification de l'enseignement, une nouvelle ouverture de Poudlard au monde magique. Et si, chaque rentrée, une maison posait quelques problèmes quant à l'intégration des arrivants étrangers, l 'assimilation se passait sans conflits majeurs, l'alchimie se faisait. Et chaque année le Directeur n'avait qu'une très légère appréhension à l'approche de cette nouvelle année, mêlée surtout à une très grande envie de voir ou revoir les visages de l'avenir du monde magique.  
C'est ce que se disait encore Gnossos, en regardant à travers les fenêtres de son bureau, le temps chaque année un peu plus maussade. On lui avait laissé entendre que cette année serait prolifique en magiciens de talents. "On verra ce que va donner cette concentration de caractères et de magie " .Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce serait différent ; c'était déjà différent et il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que toute cette affaire ne sorte pas de son bureau, ni ne prenne d'ampleur. Ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbeldore, qui l'observait depuis un petit moment de son tableau, pour le ramener à la raison :  
"Tu n'avais pas le choix ; pour son bien. Crois-moi il saura rester discret, pour ce qui est de ta peur du scandale. Quant à son adaptation, il a déjà su montrer ses capacités "  
"Tu as sans doutes raison , je me pose peut-être trop de questions ; et ce n'est pas cela qui résoudra le problème d'emploi du temps et de salles". Quittant alors la baie vitrée, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y assis, penché sur la Pensine qui absorbait ses pensées. Puis il s'attela à trouver une salle à M. Chi Noa, pestant après ces changements de dernières minutes qu'imposaient le Ministère ; " La magie asiatique, 15 jours avant la rentrée, non mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas eux qui gèrent les problèmes inhérents à leurs versatilités ! ". A quelques milliers de kilomètres, une femme d'âge mur laissait la voix porter par les vents puissants... 


End file.
